


A change of Master

by KingFake



Series: Memories of war [3]
Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: After chapter 16, Between chapters 15 and 16, Creampie, During Wings of Justice, F/M, Femsub, Impregnation, Large Cock, Maledom, Oral Sex, Outdoor Sex, Romance, Tried to avoid spoilers, Vaginal Sex, Womb Tattoo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-26
Updated: 2020-08-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:08:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26125516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingFake/pseuds/KingFake
Summary: After a fierce battle against a group of impersonators, a woman develops feelings for a man.At night, a party is done to welcome someone, the woman tries to leave unnoticed, the man noticed, and followed her.
Relationships: My Unit | Reflet | Robin/Say'ri
Series: Memories of war [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1761232
Comments: 4
Kudos: 14





	A change of Master

It had been three days since the Shepherds began their march to the Mila Tree, Robin was walking close to Chrom who was leading the march.

The march had been uneventful, with no obstacles interrupting their progress, just the normal wear down of the group from the tediousness of the walk. It would have been the same for Robin, if it weren’t for two ladies that walked behind him.

Tharja and Lissa tried to stand by Robin´s side as much as they could, it was rare the moment that both were occupied and couldn’t be with him.

When they had a break, the two women tried to pamper Robin, to the amusement of the rest of the Shepherds. While Lissa tried to be more subtle, Tharja went all out on the pampering, even trying to feed Robin, which got a laugh of everyone who saw it.

The day was going without any problems, but as they continued to march, Chrom saw something in the distance.

“Is that a town?”, Chrom asked as he turned to see Robin.

“It seems like it, I do remember a town on the map…”, Robin answered trying to remember the name that he saw on the map that Say'ri had shown them.

And, as if she was summoned by the thought, Say'ri speed walked to Robin, “That is the Dumas village, if I remember correctly, they should have ended their harvest recently”, Say'ri said looking at Chrom.

“How wonderful, how about we stop by, and replenish provisions? And it would also be a great way for the troop to relax a little”, Chrom said as he turned to see Robin for approval.

With a nod of the head from Robin, Chrom stopped walking and turned around to look at the rest of the troop, “We´ll take a small detour to the town, let’s take a rest there”, Chrom shouted, the troop responded with “Yes sir” before talking between themselves, exited at the distraction of the monotony of the march.

\---

As they got closer, the lively town began to quiet down, the people slowly abandoned the streets leaving them baren, as Chrom walked through the town, the few open windows closed as the people inside saw Chrom.

Robin even saw a robust man closing his door on Chrom´s face denying him service.

Chrom got close to Robin and asked, “What is going on, why do people seem to repel us, specially me?”

Before Robin could even say a conjecture, Frederick came walking to them a more serious look on his face.

“My Lord, I have come to inform you of this strange hostility this town has for the Shepherds, and more specifically, you my Lord”

Both Robin and Chrom had a confused expression on their faces, which prompted Frederick to continue speaking, “It seem that a group of bandits have raided this town recently, and worse, they called themselves the Shepherds, and their leader seems to be impersonating you my Lord”

A shocked expression appeared on Chrom´s face, “He have to get them before they raid another town, do he have any clues Frederick?”, asked Chrom, starting to walk to the rest of the Shepherds.

Fredrick following behind answered, “Yes my Lord, they have been sighted at a nearby forest close to some small debris”.

Chrom turned his head back to Robin, “I am counting on you to stop them Robin”

Robin answered, “Of course Chrom, you can always count on me”, as they walked to the rest of the Shepherds to tell them the plan.

\---

Cynthia was raiding on her pegasus, close to the enemy lines, as she tried to find the enemy´s leader, she gritted her teeth as she thought of the audacity of this people forcing her father to run away.

Leaving her anger aside, she located someone who appeared to be the leader of the group, a blue-haired man that was standing first in line with the attack.

Griping her lance with strength, she descended at top speed, her lance aiming at the man, but, as she was about to strike him, a thunderbolt came from the side and broke her lance, making her take the reins of her pegasus and slowing down to find the attacker.

As her pegasus was flying a little bit over the ground, she found the man who had attacked her, a white-haired man with an open tome on his hand, besides him three woman were standing, a blonde in a regal dress holding a staff, a black haired mage, porting silken clothes that let her skin be seen, and a woman holding a strange sword.

The woman with the strange sword, took a few steps at her, unsheathing her sword, but the white haired-man grabbed her by the shoulder, pointing with his gaze at the blue-haired man that stood in front of her.

The man started to talk, “I won’t believe the nonsense this man is spouting”, she told to herself, but as the man continued doubt appeared on her mind.

“Father?”, she said, dismounting her pegasus and running at her father, the real Chorm.

\---

Ruger was running, he didn’t know were, but he continued to run for his life, “How can I have fallen to this”, he cursed through his teeth.

“Not only did they defeat everyone on my group, but they also made me flee before I could talk with those mercenaries”

He had been running for a while, he hadn’t heard any footsteps in a while, and he was sure that even if someone were flying, they would not be able to see him.

He slowed his speed but continued to walk, trying to regain his breath.

But as he was about to give a sigh of relief, a fireball passed right beside him, colliding with a tree, shaking it, and leaving a dark mark were the fireball touched.

A white-haired man wearing a purple tunic approached him slowly, a dark-haired woman close to him, a sword at her hand.

“Lets not be hasty”, Ruger said to them, as he showed the palm of his hand to the pair.

Ruger smiled at them as if trying to calm them, “I surrender, there is no reason for any blood to be dropped here. Juts lead the way.”, he said as the pair slowly surrounded him, the man at his front, the woman at his back.

He slowly turned around to see the woman and lowered his arms to star walking.

The woman lessened her grip on the sword, and Ruger appeared to be reaching for something on his sleeve.

Ruger griped a Levin sword that he had hid on his sleeve, and as he was about to attack the woman, the man had grabbed his own Levin sword, and attacked him.

The lighting had struck him in the back, the last thing he saw was the surprised expression on the woman.

As his conscience faded, only one thought came to his mind, “Argh... Wouldn't have had to...live like this...if I'd...been a prince...”, he coursed as his thoughts faded into black.

Robin and Say'ri were left alone with Rugen´s corpse, Say'ri lowered her head towards Robin in a reverence, “Thank you so much Robin, if it weren’t for you, I would have been the corpse…”

Robin walked to her and patted her on the back, “Don’t worry about it, you are part of us, I will always have your back”, he said as he walked pass going to meet with the rest of the Shepherds.

Say'ri walked behind him, a small glint of red appeared on her checks which she hid with her hand.

\---

As the sky turned black, the Shepherds settled the camp for the night, but they also prepared a bonfire for a celebration.

After the battle ended Chrom introduced Cynthia to the rest of the Shepherds, and, with some insistence for some of the other men of the group, a small party was organized to welcome Cynthia.

The party started as soon as the twilight ended, and the night begun.

All were having a grand time, men and women dancing around the bonfire at the rhythm of the clapping hands of those who didn’t dance.

But one person was separated from the rest, Say'ri was standing at the border of the light that the bonfire gave.

Robin looked as her, as she discreetly went away without making a sound.

Seeing as Lissa was dancing happily with Cynthia, Robin excuse himself from Tharja that was siting against him and followed Say'ri to wherever she went.

Say'ri stopped at a rock that was far enough that you couldn’t recognize who was moving, close to the bonfire.

Robin approached her, as she laid her back against the rock, “Why are you at your lonesome here?”, Robin asked in joking tone standing in front of Say'ri.

“I just thought I would be a third wheel in this whole deal”, Say'ri answered looking at the star filled sky.

Robin got close to her touching her shoulder and looking her on her eyes, “You are one of us Say'ri, there is no need to feel useless”.

Say'ri looked at Robin, in her eyes he could see a hint of her loneliness, “I just feel so out of place, I just don’t feel like I belong here”, said Say'ri as she turned her gaze to the ground.

Robin putted his hand on Say'ri cheek, moving her gaze to meet him, “Say'ri, you belong here, you are one of us…”

Say'ri cheeks reddened as she looked at Robin in the eyes, “Do I belong here, with you?”, she asked

“Of course”, Robin answered.

Say'ri, without even thinking kissed Robin.

The kiss continued for a while, at the beginning Say'ri was the dominant one, but as time moved one, Robin began to take initiative.

He cut the kiss, a little trim of saliva dropping down from Say'ri´s mouth.

Robin began to kiss her on her neck, as he slowly undressed her, as he removed her coat and her shirt, he continued to kiss her body, going to her breasts, groping one and kissing the other. Whit his other hand, he gently removed her skirt and underwear, leaving her naked.

Say'ri was heavily breathing, as she got excited.

Robin got on his knees, getting his face close to Say'ri´s womanhood.

He parted her lips, showing the insides, finding her hymen fully intact; Robin smiled as he opened his mouth and began to pleasure her with his tongue.

Say'ri was softly moaning as Robin played with her, his tongue moving to all the right places to make her feel good.

As he continued, he moved his hand toward her womanhood, reaching to her clit, and began to rub it with his thump.

The pleasure doubled, Say'ri hid her mouth behind her hands so she could muffle her moans that had grown larger.

Robin increase the speed of his tongue, making Say'ri getting on edge.

With one loud moan, she came, her body skirting girl cum; Robin moved a little so it wouldn’t get on his face.

Say'ri was breathing heavily, strength left her legs, and she began to fall, being caught by Robin who carried her in his arms.

He left her back against the rock, carrying the rest of her weight, but with one hand he lowered his pants enough for his manhood to get out.

Say'ri was left speechless as she saw Robin´s cock, “That is even bigger than my sword”, she thought to herself, panicked at the size, but exited for the pleasure it would give her.

Robin put the tip of his dick on Say'ri´s entrance, the point touching her hymen, but as he was about to give the little push, a voice surprised the two of them”

“Taking the initiative now, uh darling”, said Tharja walking to them.

Say'ri´s face turned a deep red, but as she opened her mouth to try to explain what was happening, Tharja put her finger on her lips.

“As long as he is happy, I am”, Tharja said, a smile forming on her lips, “But, before you get the main act, I have to do something first”.

After which, Tharja opened a tome she was carrying, and began to say an incantation, running her finger at Say'ri´s womb. 

Slowly the marking that Robin had gotten so accustomed to, appeared on Say'ri´s pelvis, the demonic crest with the incomplete heart crowning it.

With the crest completed, Tharja closed the tome, “If you don’t mind darling, I will leave the two of you alone”, she said before getting close to Say'ri´s ear, “Enjoy your first time, and don’t worry, I will introduce you later to our other member”.

Tharja kissed Say'ri on the cheek before walking back to the bonfire.

Say'ri returned her gaze to Robin, his look asking for permission, to which she nodded.

Robin pushed with litter force, starting to tear her virginity, before applying more force and breaking her hymen completely.

Blood was on Robin´s manhood as he slowly penetrated Say'ri, her face showing the pleasure she was feeling.

As Say'ri became accustomed to Robin, he increased his speed, and the depth, slowly getting to her deepest part.

Robin reached the cervix, and with force, rammed against it, Say'ri mind went blank for a second at the pleasure she felt.

Robin continued the ramming, breaking Say'ri´s mind with the pleasure.

As he increased the speed, he felt as if Say'ri tightened up, showing that she had came.

As he continued to thrust her, an idea came to Robin´s head.

He increased his rhythm, making Say'ri cum with every hit to her cervix, but as she felt Robin´s cock twitching, Robin removed himself from Say'ri, leaving his dick on top of the emblem.

“Robin why…?”, Say'ri tried to ask, but Robin spoke before she continued.

“You see Say'ri, we both want this very much, but I wont cum inside a woman who doesn’t fully belong to me”, Robin said as he rubbed Say'ri´s womanhood with the base of his cock.

Say'ri had a shocked expression on her face, “But Robin, I am yours, who else would I think of?”, she asked sincerely.

Robin lowered himself, getting close to Say'ri ear, and whispered, “Denounce your service to the Voice, you can only serve me…”

With dose words Say'ri began to panic, thinking of what to do, “Should I follow the traditions, or my heart…?”, she asked herself.

But as she organized her thoughts she smiled at Robin, “I finally belong to someone”, she thought to herself before answering.

“My Lord, my Master, I will obey you to the day I die. I don’t care about serving the voice, I only want to pleasure you”

Robin smiled at her, before trusting inside her one more time.

His trust hit her cervix, making her mind go blank, as she felt Robin seed filling her.

The crest that adorned her womb began to shift, completing the heart that was incomplete.

Say'ri´s mind completely broken by Robin, she smiled as the excess of semen that her body couldn’t hold began to gush out from the sides of her womanhood.

Robin slowly left her on the floor, his seed wetting the ground as it escaped from Say'ri´s gaping womanhood.

He lowered himself and kissed on her head, “Fix yourself Say'ri and get some rest, after all, tomorrow we continue the march to reach your previous master.

Say'ri smiling said, “Yes Master”.

\---

The Shepherds were climbing the innumerable steps to reach the top of the Mila Tree.

After a fierce battle at the roots of the tree, against a mustachioed general, the already exhausted Shepherds were testing their endurance at a set of stairs that spiraled through the outline of the tree.

Chrom was leading the climb, followed closely by Fredrick; behind them was Lissa.

Robin was a few steps behind with Say'ri at his side, and Tharja walking at quite a distance from them.

Say'ri´s face was colored red, as she climbed the stairs, not from exhaustion, but from pleasure.

As they were climbing the stairs, Robin had put his hand at the side of Say'ri´s skirt and had begun to finger her.

When Lissa and Tharja noticed, they distanced themselves so that Chrom and Fredrick wouldn’t notice, and if some started to climb the stairs faster, Tharja would inform Robin.

This continued as they reached the top, were Robin removed his hand and ordered Say'ri to introduce them to the voice.

Say'ri ran ahead, her movements a little dull as she was calming herself down, she called for the voice to show herself.

And a woman named Tiki appeared, a drowsy expression on her face as if she had been interrupted from a nap.

As Chrom and the rest arrived, Say'ri introduced them, as she finished, she left Tiki´s side, to stand behind Robin.

Tiki explained to them what the Fire Emblem was, and what it could do, but as she explained, Robin was smiling.

He was smiling at what just happened, because he was now sure that he was the only thing in Say'ri´s heart, was him.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, its me again.   
> First of all, an apology for being radio silent for three months, creativity just left me, and didn’t come back for a while.  
> To make up for it, I will release another two stories to compensate. Look out for one tomorrow.  
> Now with the story, I tried to experiment with Robin assertiveness a little, making him more dominant than before, tell me what you think about his intensity, thinking if I have to decrease or increase it.  
> Suggestions for the story are always welcomed if you have an idea for a character.  
> And, like always, criticism is always accepted in the comments to improve in both my writhing and redaction.  
> If you have seen any orthographic mistakes, please comment them to change them when I can.  
> Once again, thanks for reading my work.  
> I hope to see you, on the next one.  
> KingFake


End file.
